


That's What I Like To Hear

by ohioinmymind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, Derek and Stiles need to get their shit together, F/M, Kate is crazy, M/M, One Shot, i feel like that should be a warning, no actual sterek sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohioinmymind/pseuds/ohioinmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time-stamp that was requested for Come Back Home To Me. Derek's POV on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What I Like To Hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthehale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale/gifts).



> eeeeek, not sure if this is what you had in mind, whatthehale! but I did my best. I'm not as good at Derek's head-space as I am Stiles'. Hope you enjoy.

Mulligan's was Derek's favorite place to drink. It was quiet and Derek liked the quiet. The dark walls and vintage jokebox in the corner made Derek feel comfortable, at home.

Derek had an outgoing personality, he didn't have a reason not to. He had friends. He had family. He had Stiles.

Stiles. Derek took a swig of his drink. Stiles was Derek's world. Stiles touched every part of his life. His persona captivated Derek in a way that art never would. Stiles was his muse, his reason for everything he did. But Stiles wasn't Derek, not in the way Derek wanted him to be. 

Stiles was his own person, he always had been. No one owned Stiles. But Stiles wanted to be a part of everyone's life, and he was successful. Stiles wanted someone to attach himself to and that would never be Derek. 

Sometimes Stiles would look at Derek and Derek would think that he'd been caught. Maybe he held on to Stiles for too long. Maybe he kissed Stiles' neck a little too low. Maybe he whispered in his ear a little too closely. Maybe Stiles had figured it out, that Derek was in love with him. But he never said anything. He never did anything. So Derek kept his mouth shut and let Stiles take a little more of him each time. 

"If you keep this up, Derek, you're going to be wasted before we get to the club." Boyd appeared at Derek's side and confiscated his glass, slashing his hand across his throat in sight of the bartender, cutting Derek off for the night.

"Boyd, how many times have I told you I don't need a babysitter?"

"You can tell me as many times as you want, doesn't mean I'll listen."

Derek slapped a twenty on the bar, covering his bill. He threw an extra ten in for a tip. 

"If you want me to set you up with Erica, you'll be nicer, bro."

Boyd chuckled, a deep sound in his broad chest. "You want me to let you pass out drunk in thanks? Go ahead. Bartender, another beer, please."

Derek shook his head at Tommy, the bartender. "It's okay, Tom, he's being an asshole."

"I wouldn't have to be a jerk if you'd quit drinking at your boy's expense."

Derek shot his head in all directions, making sure no one heard that.

"Don't worry, Jackson and Scott are playing pool. And Isaac's sitting at the booth pretending not to text Danny. It's just you and me, man."

He let out an exhale of relief. "I just don't need to deal with that tonight, or ever. Jacks and Lydia are in town and you know how bad she is at dropping hints and shit."

"Letting those two get together was out worst mistake in high school."

"Don't I know it."

Dereks back pocket buzzed, alerting him of a text message. He reached back and pulled it out. 

_Girls are ready, come save me?_

"Lover boy?"

"Dammit," Derek grumbled, "stop calling him that, Boyd. Someone's going to _hear_ you."

"Don't talk to me in italics. If you'd talk to him, I wouldn't have to keep cutting you off at bars and forcing you out of the house that you two share." He patted Derek on the back with one of his huge hands. "Stop drinking your sorrows."

"He's not in love with me, Boyd."

"You know this because you talked to him, right?" Derek stayed silent. "Okay then, until you get your head out of your ass, I'm your babysitter. Deal with it."

Derek stood up and texted Stiles back, letting him know he was on his way.

"Why are we friends, again, Boyd?"

"You needed a black friend. You already met quota for gay and pretty friends. I'm doing you a service."

"How could I forget."

"It's the drinking."

 

/////

Derek walked through the door to his house and saw Erica sitting with a girl he'd never seen before. She was hot. She wasn't Stiles, but she would do. Whatever he had going on with Erica was over the moment Stiles had asked Derek about it.

He never wanted Erica to stay around as long as she had. Derek was on his way back to Beacon Hills from Texas on the Fourth Of July. He was heartbroken when he stopped for gas. He'd followed Scott to Texas so he could see Stiles. Stiles had been gone for three weeks and not being able to function properly without him had been the kick in the face that Derek had needed to tell Stiles how he felt. 

But when he got there and Allison directed him to a bar where Stiles went an hour before. 

He saw Stiles with another man, practically having sex with him on the dance floor. Derek knew that Stiles wasn't tied down, he could be with other people. But Stiles had looked right at him and didn't say a word. Derek left and never mentioned it again. 

When he met Erica at the gas station, three hours from Beacon Hills, in a town where she attended school, they caught up. He remembers seeing her at Stiles' with Scott and he vaugely recalls her incedent with Allison a few weeks later. She's lonely, he's lonely and the rest was supposed to be history. But Erica had a way of getting under people's skin, making them talk, forcing them out of their shell. He told Erica about his feelings for Stiles and she just never left. If Derek was with someone consistantly, Stiles would never have the grounds to think Derek felt anything other than platonic about Stiles. Win-win.

But Stiles figured it out. He disguised the question, but Derek knew his ruse was up. He told Stiles that he and Erica were friends with benefits and he dropped it. Now Derek needed a new cover-up and Erica was on the market. For Boyd. It sounded more odd than it was.

"And who are you." he smiled at the girl, giving her his best grin and bedroom eye combination. 

She giggled, leaning in to introduce herself to Derek. It was no coincidence that this gave Derek a spectacular view down her shirt. 

"Kate," she attempted to purr her name seductively in Derek's ear. "I'm friends with Allison."

Derek had a hard time believing that, but he nodded his head and coerced her into conversation, not that it took much convincing. He had Kate. Hook, line and...

"What do you say we use tonight to get to know each other," he whispered into her hair, strategically placing his hand on the top of her ribcage, stroking his thumb on the underside of her exposed breast, smirking at her shudder of breath.

"I—" she stuttered. "I think that would be a great idea, Derek."

_Sinker._

_/////_

"Who are you looking for, hunny?"

Kate was starting to get on Derek's nerves. She was clingly. She waited for Derek outside the Men's Room. Derek couldn't appreciate the sight of other girls or men without a stern glare from Kate. Not that Derek would act on anything. He was looking for Stiles. He'd stormed out of the apartment after a hushed conversation with Lydia and he didn't say goodbye to Derek.

Derek knew he was behaving like a child. But he didn't like for Stiles to do things when he was upset, especially with Erica at his side. Derek's witnessed Erica drink and Stiles didn't stand a chance with her once she started drinking. She would drink Stiles under the table. 

Stiles made adolescent choices when he was inhebrated and Derek wanted to be the only one taking care of Stiles.

"You're looking for that boy, aren't you?"

Derek looked down at Kate, where she was standing in the circle of his arms dancing and sliding this way and that. 

"I've only got eyes for you, pretty girl."

That seemed to appease her simple mind. She lit up and kept dancing around Derek, trying to make moves to catch his attention. She was failing.

She was lacking. She was too small. She was too short where Derek wanted her to be equal in height. Her hips were too slim where he wanted them to fill out his hands. Her skin was perfect, not blemished where Derek wanted an irregular pattern of moles. She had long hair where Derek wanted it cropped. She was Kate and Derek wanted Stiles.

Derek couldn't spot Stiles, he was no where to be found. He knew Stiles was there because he'd seen his car whilst he was parking, trying not to wreck with Kate's hand slipping up his thigh.

"If you're not going to pay attention to me, I'm leaving."

Derek tried to refrain from rolling his eyes at close she was from sticking her clutches in him and keeping him as close as possible for as long as possible. He wasn't stupid, he knew her type. She was looking for something. No woman would put herself out to a man like this as quickly as she did if she wasn't looking for something to gain.

He would play along. He wanted something from her as well. He needed to use her for as long as time would allow. As long as Stiles would allow. He wasn't so naive to think that she'd make Stiles jealous. That wasn't his gameplay. He needed her to sheild him from Stiles, make Stiles overlook anything Derek may do or say if he oversteps his boundaries.

He jerked her forward into the erection she created when she was grating herself into his lap. 

"I'm all yours, baby."

"That's what I like to hear."

 

/////

Erica came and rounded everyone up. Kate and Derek were pretending to like one another over drinks. Well, Derek was pretending. Erica herded them out of the club with several annoyed glances at Derek. Derek was drunk and he didn't care how harsh Erica looked at him, he was attempting to have a good time. Even if it was with Kate, who might have been growing on him. 

"You guys go ahead, I'll ride with Derek and... What was your name again, Katy?"

" _Kate._ "

Erica mockingly slapped herself in the forehead. "I'm so forgetful, I'm sorry, Kate. Would you retract you paws for a moment, I need to speak with Derek."

"Ex—"

Derek opened the passanger side door for Kate, promting her to get it, ending her discussion with Erica.

"It's okay, get in."

"She can't—"

Derek sighed. "Get in the damn car, Kate."

She huffed out her displeasure, but she folded herself into Derek's vehicle and Derek gently shut the door.

"You wanted something?" He folded his arms and watched Boyd follow Scott out of the club parking lot, waiting for Erica to answer his question.

"Don't get an attitude with me, fuckface." She kicked him in the shin and Derek winced at the sharp point of her heel. "I want to know what the fuck you're doing."

"I was planning on drving home."

"One, don't be a smart ass, you know what I'm talking about. Two, no way you're driving home in your condition. Not happening."

Derek crossed his legs, planning to deny deny deny.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and no one is driving the Camaro but me."

"I just sent Stiles home with some guy because you're all over some tramp."

Derek stood up at that, his emotions getting the best of him.

"You did _what_?"

Erica jabbed his chest with her long finger. "Don't fucking yell at me, Derek. You told me you would talk to him. You said after he approached you that you would buck up." She poked him again and pointed to Derek's car. "Playing tonsil hockey with some bitch in front of Stiles. A bitch you just met." She raised her arm and socked him in the arm. "What the _hell_ is your problem?"

"You want me wait around for him?" Derek snapped. "I can't do that, Erica. And you sent him home with some guy that you know he's going to fall for. That's what he does, he falls for everyone but _me_."

She shook her finger at Derek condescendingly. "You're waiting around for each other. You're both so dumb." She yelled nonsense, scaring Derek slightly. "He can't fall for you because you won't let him. He doesn't know you're available to fall for. This fake girlfriend shit is going to blow up in your face and you're going to end up _alone._ " 

"Erica—"

"Shut up and give me your car keys."

"Come on, I—"

"I said shut up." She held out her hand. "Keys."

He fished them out of his jacket pocket and tossed them over.

"Blondie's going to have to sit in the back seat. Her self-righteousness is effecting my eye sight. She's blinding me with bitchiness."

"Erica, you're blonde."

"Mine's natural."

"How do you know her's isn't?"

"Wait 'til you tap that, then tell me if the curtains match the drapes."

"Why do you think I'm going to have sex with her?"

Erica laughed. "Because she has a pulse."

 

/////

Derek was not impressed to find Stiles at their home with another man. A man who wasn't Derek. He was more displeased when this guy had his hands all over Stiles. His Stiles.

"Who the hell are you?" Kate was trying to distract him by covering every inch of visible skin that Derek had with hickeys and saliva. If his attention wasn't elsewhere at the moment he would have pushed her off. If he didn't need her, he would have shoved her out the door.

"I'm just Ian, man."

"Well,  _Just Ian_ , do you mind getting your hands off of my best friend's fucking dick? He doesn't know you."

"It's just on his hip, man. I don't want any problems."

Derek stood up, glancing at Kate's body sliding to the floor out of the corner of his eye.

"I didn't ask if—"

"Woah,  _no_." Stiles stepped between the Ian and Derek, his hands resting on Derek's chest.

He wanted Derek to go to bed, he wanted Derek to go away. He probably thought that Derek was in a drunken rage and acting out. Derek was drunk, but his hostility towards Ian had nothing to do with alcohol and everything to do with him touching Stiles. Fucking Stiles. Putting his hands where Derek's belonged. 

Derek protested but Erica interrupted him and Boyd turned on the televison. Derek murmered his apologies to Stiles and let Stiles push him away to Kate. He turned his back on Stiles and walked into Ian's embrace. If that wasn't enough of a symbolism to Derek of how much Stiles didn't want anything to do with him romantically, he didn't know what was. 

His friends started the countdown and Derek ignored pointed glares from Boyd and Erica before hoisting Kate up and kissing her for all that she was worth. Which wasn't much, but as forementioned, she would do.

 

/////

Derek's stomach was turning. He felt sick, and it wasn't the beer or the wine or the vodka. It was the combination of Stiles and _Just Ian._ He watched Stiles melt into the kisses Ian was giving him. He watched Stiles wrap his hands in Ian's hair and twist his body into Ian's hands, move in ways that Derek had imagined late at night while palming his cock, coming with Stiles' name ghosted on his lips. 

When Derek's mouth was in danger of yelling and shouting at Stiles or screaming at Ian to take his hands off of what Derek had illusioned himself into thinking was rightfully his, he kissed Kate. He fucked her mouth with his tongue. He whispered dirty, vile things in her ear and touched her in all the places that he knew would make her want more. 

He sat on the arm of the chair, yanking her into his lap, facing him. He bit at her lips with a fake hunger and moved her hips with his hands into the hard friction of the couch, making her gasp and moan. He wanted Stiles to see, he wanted him to want to be in her place like Derek wanted to be in Ian's. He glanced over her shoulder time and time again, but all he was catching were rolling eyes from Erica and concerned eyes from Boyd. 

He was being reckless, showing out in front of Stiles, or trying to. But Ian had all his attention and _dammit_ if Derek wasn't jealous as all hell.

"Fuck me." Kate was rubbing her sex on the arm rest and sucking hard at Derek's skin, trying to tease him at what was to come. Derek wasn't interested. He didn't want to fuck her. She was too attached, right now. He would harden her out, state the facts to her. Tell her that she was only for sex. Let her know that she would never have any other purpose in his life.

"Fuck me like I'm him, Derek. You know you want to."

Derek tightened his grip on her, bringing her closer. 

"Shut your mouth, someone'll hear you."

"Who," she breathed into his neck. "Stiles? You don't want him to know that this," she cupped his dick, "is for him?"

"Shut the fuck up."

She laughed quietly into his ear. "Does it get you hard, Derek? Watching him with someone else? Thinking about him on his back, getting fucked by a stranger."

He gripped her face in his hands, looking at her eye to eye, making her know he wasn't joke. That Stiles wasn't a joke to him. "Shut your goddamn mouth, Kate."

"Fuck me. Fuck me or I'll tell him. I have eyes, you know. I see you watching him. You want him, don't you? You want him to scream you name while he'd ridin—"

"Shut up."

She slapped his hands form her face, smirking at him, smiling devilishly. "Fuck. Me." She reiterated her words by sticking her hands down Derek's pants, swiping at his dick and taking the pre-cum she'd found and licking it. 

"If you don't take me in that room and fuck me like you'd fuck him, I'll tell him. I'll spill your dirty little secret."

"What the fuck does it matter to you? Why do you care?"

"I want you and you want him. I don't like that. I don't like not getting what I want."

"You're an evil bitch."

"Tell me something I don't know."

 

////

So Derek hauled her into his room, not caring to be gentle with how she got there. She laid on the bedand slipped her skirt off, her blouse next.

"You're crazy." He unbuckled his pants, dropping them and jerking at his cock with his boxers on. 

"Take your shirt off." 

Derek scoffed at her demand. "I don't need my abs to fuck you. Turn over."

She got on her hands and knees, sticking her ass in the air. She wasn't dripping, but she was wet when he stuck two fingers in her with no warning. She groaned and threw her head back, reaching and searching for Derek's dick.

"Don't put your hands on me."

She giggled, like she thought this was _funny,_ like the situation was amusing her.

"Be rough, I like it."

He pounded his fingers into her, pumping and watching her shake. He didn't have the common courtesy to reach down and worry her clip. He just wanted a heat to wrap his cock in, this wasn't for her, this was for him.

She was balancing her weight on one arm as she pinched her nipples with her hand, making obsenely loud noises that Derek doubted were for the benefit of anyone in this room. 

"I'm ready, put in in me."

Derek grabbed a box on condoms on the bedside table. "I know how to fuck a girl."

She got to her knees and came over to the side of the bed where Derek was standing. She tangled her arms around Derek's neck and leaned in for a kiss. Derek jerked back. 

"Kissing's off the table."

"Kiss me or I'll—"

Derek removed her hands and turned her around, shoving her front forward and pulling her hips to him, slipping his dick inside, making her moan and groan and yell things that Derek had no interest in hearing. 

"You'll what? Go tell Stiles? Go tell him." He snapped his his at a rhythm, shoving her forwards and backwards on his cock to accomodate himself. "You want this." He raised his knee to the bed and rutted deeper. "You _need_ this."

He closed his eyes and just felt. He imagined his dick wrapped around Stiles, fucking him until he screamed and begged and pleaded for more. He smiled at the image. Stiles would find a way to make it fun, silly. He would make Derek enjoy it as much as he did. He would giggle at the awkwardness and smile into Derek's kisses. He would be warm and caring and considerate and all the things tha Stiles was. Nothing like Kate.

"You're looking for someone to fuck _over_." He kept pumping, not bothering to look at her, not wanting to. "You're disposable to me. Probably like — _fuck_  — you're disposable to everyone else." 

He opened his eyes and flipped her over, scooting her up the bed and kneeling over her sliding back in and burrying his face in her shoulder, where he wouldn't have to look at her face. 

"I'll use you as much as you use me, Kate." She was meeting his hips, rolling and circling, making Derek's balls tighten up. "So go tell Stiles, and you can walk out afterwards. Go find someone new to screw."

She shuttered and her sex squeezed Derek, making him utter out words and groans into her neck.

"I'll stay," she whispered into the silence. Derek was lying on top of her, trying to shift his weight to the side so he wasn't crushing her. 

"That's what I like to hear."


End file.
